narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Shiramatsu
Yuki Shiramatsu (しらまつゆき, Shiramatsu Yuki) was a kunoichi who lived during the warring clans era. She is known for her work as a freelance ninja and her eventual political involvement in Shimogakure. She is an OC/RPC created by Shirayuki-no-Mai on deviantART, aka MacabreDeity on fanfiction.net. Background Born into the Shiramatsu clan as the eldest of two children, Yuki was the daughter of the clan's leader and became an active ninja of the Shiramatsu clan. When she was a child, her mother died during a preterm birth, where her would-be youngest brother also died due to birth complications. She adopted the role as both a wife and kunoichi, spending most of her time raising her younger brother, Shouichi, until they both came of age to go to battle. As the eldest child, she held lofty expectations for herself and enjoyed physical combat and training with Shouichi, though was ultimately unable to match him. This was caused by a physical defect in her chakra pathway system that was worsened by her low chakra resources inherited from her mother, which only challenged her to work harder towards her goal. She aimed to be a strong kunoichi for the good for her clan, someone no one would pity because of her defect. She was always trying to lend a helping hand both in the clan and in battle, which usually worried her father and brother more than anything. Warring States Period Before the creation of shinobi villages, the Shiramatsu clan was a mercenary clan for hire, excelling at one-on-one combat rather than full-fledged battles. Yuki was especially skilled at infiltration due to her speed and lithe movements, and very quickly saw battle constantly. And so, Yuki fought diligently for her clan, and would do anything to keep it safe; this was what ultimately drove her resolve to keep fighting. She often worked with Koan Shiramatsu, a fellow clansman, when going out on missions as a two-person squad. They worked together on retrieval missions, scouting missions, or back up provisions until the time of Koan's death in Hikamiyama, the outer border of the Land of Fire, after they were hired by the Hagoromo clan. It was then that Yuki was escorted back to the Land of Frost, and rendezvoused with other Shiramatsu shinobi. As heir, Yuki worked diligently to become a kunoichi that her clan could rely on, and took her training, fighting, and studies in politics seriously. She was especially concerned by the ongoing fued with a neighbouring clan, the Hatano, after a five-generation running conflict; however, both clans had reached an uneasy stalemate conditioned by Isao, Yuki's father, which provided security for the Shiramatsu and the freedom to expand their influence. Soon the Shiramatsu was employed throughout the central-eastern area of the contintent, and had started to be recognized on an international scale. As the warring clan's era came to an end, Yuki was sent to deliver a proposal to the Hatano clan -- which had the intention of wedding Shouichi and the Hatano clan leader's daughter, Sakuya, who both have had a developing relationship with each other during political meetings and trading -- but was then intercepted by Tatsuki Uchiha, ultimately unable to deliver the message. Afterward Because of her devotion to her clan and keeping her family safe, Yuki was curious about the ninja village system when Konohagakure was established, but Shouichi became concerned when it trended among all of the neighbouring countries. When Isao died, Shouichi had Yuki abdicate her title as heir and became clan leader himself. He rejected the invitation to Shimogakure, fearful of the news that Madara Uchiha was attacking Iwagakure, and kept the Shiramatsu clan isolated. However, the clan did eventually join Shimogakure after the First Shinobi World War, and became an influential part of the village. Personality Proud and confident, Yuki is very competitive but is also realistic in her abilities. Yuki's realist perspective is often undermined by her sarcastic sense of humour and ability to mock herself, making her appear self-repressive and pessimestic; however, Yuki is actually quite ambitious and independent. She works hard in everything she does, often getting stuck on a project that she may be working on. With this, she is very headstrong and stubborn, which often leads her into more trouble than not, for she refuses to bend to someone else's will. She is considered to have terrible luck. Around others, Yuki tends to be very distant and unresponsive, for she sees herself as though she is giving more than she is receiving. She often believes that her failures are due to the shortcomings of others - sprouting from her inheritance of her weak stamina - and has taught herself to rely only on herself. She does not work well with others as she is easily insulted and is very impulsive with her reactions, not hesitating to throw a punch or an arsenal of kunai, and is very outspoken with her opinions. However, when she allows herself to open up towards others, she is extremely loyal and will go to any extreme to protect those who she cares for, to the point where she may be considered overbearing. Appearance Yuki is a tall, pallid-skinned woman with long, unblemished white hair that is tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail. She has short bangs that part to the right with unbound, collarbone length strands framing her face. Her eyes are round, their almond shape accented with a thin line of black khol that matches her lackluster irises. Yuki's nose is long with a slightly hooked bridge, her cheekbones angular and her lips thin, with a pointed chin and a long, slender neck. She has a muscular figure and is very lean, without many feminine curves. In her casual wear, which is Yuki's preferred attire, she wears large hakama-styled pants that are cropped at mid-thigh by a series of bandages. She also wears a loose sash over her waist, covering her metal breast plate, and a traditional-styled garment that covered her arms and shoulders, reaching all the way to her thighs in length. For battle, Yuki wears blue hakama pants that are unbound at her legs, giving her a free-range of movement, with a series of bandages covering her thighs. She also wears a collared shirt that loosely falls to her hips, with slits on the sides, revealing mesh underneath. The Shiramatsu don't wear heavy armour -- which is unlike other shinobi clans -- because they rely mostly on swiftness and agility, and have a very low risk of being in a full-fledged battle or other situations where armour would be required. Abilities Yuki was born with a defect in her chakra pathway system, disabling her from having stable control over her chakra. This defect would cause extreme pain whenever she tried using any sort of justu, for the chakra would build up in one spot before releasing, injuring herself in addition to her opponent. This burst also quickly depletes her chakra resources, since it is a large amount of chakra being released all at once. In her early years of training, she focused specifically on improving her chakra control, ultimately enabling her to use her chakra sufficiently at the age of eighteen. However, because her stamina can be easily manipulated in an offensive genjutsu, she is especially susceptible to illusions and has difficulty avoiding or breaking out of the most basic genjutsu tricks. Because of her poor stamina, she focused primarily on improving her ninjutsu and battle strategy, with some ability in taijutsu. However, despite her intelligence for fighting techniques, her genjutsu skills suffered because of her lack of chakra control when she was younger, and still remains below-average. Kekkei Genkai In accordance to the rest of the Shiramatsu clan, Yuki is adept in Magnet Release techniques and relies mostly on this affinity in battle. This enables her to use her chakra to magnetize objects and weapons. However, having such weak stamina and chakra levels, Yuki can only use a select few jutsu from her arsenal per battle, though devises strategies in order to conserve chakra for when she might need it. Sensor Type As a sensor type, Yuki has the ability to sense and distinguish other ninja through their chakra. She is able to use this ability from great distances as well as distinguish different chakra signatures from each other, giving her a good estimate of how many shinobi are in a given area and who they are. Yuki's ability stems from her being able to sense things through air currents, giving her a better sensing range. Equipment Wired Gloves Yuki wears specially crafted gloves that have small metal devices mounted on her wrists. Inside of the device are four spindles wound with retractable wire strings that Yuki can infuse her chakra with, thus manipulating the strings in any way that she wishes. She also has a series of wires wrapped around her wrists and ankles should any damage occur to her gloves. The wires are also coated in special animal fats to increase durability. Because of her Magnet Release, Yuki usually uses her chakra to both sharpen and magnetize the wires. When her wires and enemies are magnetized, a magnetic field is created around the body, which enables her wires to be drawn to her enemy on their own accord, without further manipulation. These wires can cut through virtually any object when she infuses them with her chakra; however, with her weak stamina, she is unable to conduct her chakra through these wires without feeling exhaustion. Status Quotes *''(To Madara guised as Izuna) "It hurts, doesn't it? The ache you feel right here." *(To Madara guised as Izuna) "I'm a realist. It's better to know what you can and cannot do before you go out and kill yourself." *(To Madara)'' "Sometimes it is those you least expect who turn out the most remarkable." Trivia *Yuki's name, meaning ''"snow," ''is in reference to her white hair. *Her favourite pastimes include training and going for walks around the Shiramatsu's estate. *Her favourite animals are birds, and she takes great interest in watching them. *Her favourite foods are curry and smoked salmon. *Yuki's love interest is Madara Uchiha. Reference Yuki Shiramatsu and images are orignal from my deviantART. The background of Yuki's profile image belongs to TV Tokyo. Any information related to the Naruto universe was found on Narutopedia. Any additional information was found on Wikipedia. Category:FINAL Category:Shimogakure Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen